Heat
by mnemosyne23
Summary: Tauriel thinks shirtless sword fights between dwarf princes is sexy. Sigrid agrees. Fili/Sigrid, with a little Kili/Tauriel.


_I posted a fic prompt over on Tumblr a while ago, but I've been itching to write it myself ever since. The prompt was this:_

_**"Write a fic about Fili and Kili sparring, shirtless and sweaty, while Tauriel and Sigrid watch from the sidelines and get all hot and bothered. Use Peter Hollens' version of the main theme from 'Skyrim' (featuring Lindsey Stirling) as background."**_

_So, tada! This is the result._

_I wrote this rather fast so it's probably not my best, but I just had to get it out of my head so I could focus on the next chapter of "Courtship." _^_^ _Besides, Fili and Sigrid deserve some sexy times. _;-)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The racket from the training ground was enough to draw Sigrid out into the searing summer heat. The welcoming coolness of the deep caverns and kitchens of Erebor were ideal for the work of canning and preserving, and it was easy to forget that the fields around the Lonely Mountain were baking under the blistering sun of a late summer heat wave. Stepping out of the shade of the mountain into the light of early afternoon was like stepping into a furnace.

The dwarves of Erebor were a merry bunch and it didn't take much to get them gathered into a raucous jumble, so it wasn't surprising that so many of them should be clustered around the sword pit at the center of the training ground, handing around frothy mugs of cold ale and roaring with spirited japes and friendly insults. Fighting was a well-loved dwarvish past-time, after all.

The clang of metal on metal could be heard over the noisy crowd and Sigrid hurried in their direction, drying her hands on her canning apron. She spotted Tauriel's familiar long, auburn hair near the edge of the sword pit, the elf towering above the surrounding dwarves, and Sigrid made a beeline for her friend.

"Tauriel!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth in an attempt to be heard over the crowd. Living for the past year and a half in the dwarf kingdom had taught her a lot about how to project her voice to be heard over the din of a typical dwarf festival, and this wasn't much different.

The elf's sensitive ears heard Sigrid's call and Tauriel turned her head to give the approaching young woman a smile. "Come to enjoy the show?" she asked as Sigrid pushed her way through the merry crowd to stand beside the other woman.

"I've come to see what all the noise is about, if that's what you mean." Sigrid smoothed her dress, glad it was one of her older ones that she didn't mind getting a little stained. Already someone had splashed her with ale, and something she suspected was absinthe. She _hoped _it was absinthe_._ "What's going on?"

Tauriel's smile turned playful and she gestured to the dusty pit on the other side of the fence that separated the crowd from the fighters within. "Just enjoying some of the finer points of dwarf culture," she said. "See for yourself."

Sigrid stepped closer to the fence and peered down into the pit.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh my," she breathed.

Two bare-chested dwarf fighters were sparring in the pit. One was dark haired, lean, wielding a long sword that looked none the less brutal despite its blunt edge. The dark hair that covered his chest was sparkling with sweat.

The other was fair-haired, broad-chested and muscular, and in place of one sword he wielded two narrower blades with a wicked curve. His chest hair was dark with sweat, his shoulders red from the sun.

The pair were currently circling each other, but as Sigrid watched the fair one leaped at the darker one, letting loose a ululating battle cry that made the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end. Sparks flew as the dark dwarf raised his sword to fend off the attack, kicking out at the blond dwarf's second sword and sending it flying from his grip. A cheer went up from one half of the crowd as the fighters separated, while the other half jeered and called for the fair dwarf to give the dark one double the punishment.

"Hear that, Keel!" the light-haired dwarf called, grinning. "They tell me I should end you!"

Kili beamed at his brother, eyes alight. "Funny, I thought they were telling me I should do the same to you. HYAH!"

Sigrid flinched as the princes flew at each other again, swords blurring in a flurry of strikes, blows, parries and thrusts. For such a compact race the dwarves were surprisingly light on their feet, darting around the wide open sword pit with remarkable agility.

Sigrid's heart was in her throat as she watched Fili dive for his lost sword, rolling onto his back with both swords crossed above him to block Kili's descending blow before planting his foot in his younger brother's stomach and sending the other dwarf flailing backward across the pit. The crowd erupted with cheers.

"How long have they been fighting?" Sigrid asked, fisting her apron in both hands as she watched Kili narrowly dodge a slash from Fili.

"Oh, half an hour or so." Tauriel watched the fight with an almost dreamy smile on her face. Or rather, she wasn't watching the _fight _so much as the darker of the two fighters. "Thank Aule for dwarf stamina."

Sigrid nodded, her own eyes pinned to her husband. Fili was laughing as he whirled around the dusty floor of the sword pit, easily dodging Kili's blows, trading playful jeers with his younger brother. Not for the first time she was reminded of the lions she'd seen illustrated in the books of Mirkwood's library: golden and wild, all fluid grace under solid muscle. Kili was a raven, or perhaps a wolf, but her Fili was a lion. King of the Beasts.

Her eyes followed the ripple of his arm as he raised his sword to bring it down in a jarring blow against Kili's raised blade, sending a shock through both dwarves' muscles.

Sigrid whimpered softly.

Tauriel grinned at her. "Shall we end this?" she asked, her voice playful and mischievous, and Sigrid was reminded again that the she-elf was young for her race, as reckless and bright as her dark-haired lover.

"Yes, please," Sigrid breathed, curling her hands around the fence post in front of her and squeezing tightly.

Tauriel beamed and straightened up. "My Lords!" she called, her voice ringing like a bell over the crowd and down into the pit. "Your ladies are waiting!"

The fighters paused and looked up toward the voice. "Ah, my lady of summer starlight!" Kili called in response, flicking sweat-damp hair out of his face and raising his sword in greeting. "We've much fight left in us still!"

"Aye, and such energy could be put to better use!"

The crowd laughed and hooted with glee. Tauriel and Kili's youthful romance was better for pure entertainment value than any sword fight could ever hope to be.

"Is that a challenge, my fair lady?" Kili questioned.

"Not at all, my prince," Tauriel shot back, eyes twinkling. "It would not be sporting to challenge you when you are already so spent."

"You think me spent, my lady?"

"Can you prove otherwise, my lord?"

Kili stabbed his sword into the clay beneath his feet then leaped onto one of the ladders that led up the side of the pit, shimmying upwards like a squirrel. Tauriel leaned forward on the fence so that he came nose to nose with her as he reached the top.

"You question my manhood, she-elf?" he purred.

"I didn't think there was any to question, dwarf."

Sigrid let the sound of the crowd fade into the background as she refocused her attention on her husband, who was still at the bottom of the pit. His bright blue eyes were fixed on her and she felt her stomach twist with a sharp stab of arousal. Oh, he was a beautiful sight. It hurt to look at him, so gold and bright.

She forced herself to look away. "I've... I've got to go..."

She doubted Tauriel heard her, since the elf was currently locked at the mouth with a very vigorous, clearly _not _spent Kili, much to the crowd's delight.

It was easy enough to force her way through the dwarf swarm and away from the pit, her heart racing so fast her feet could hardly keep up with its pace. One way or another she found her way back to the quarters she shared with Fili, the stone walls and high, narrow windows making the room blessedly cool in comparison to the blazing heat outside. Her cheeks still felt hot as a forge hammer, though, and she hurried to their bathing room to splash cold water onto her face, then began to prepare.

That was where Fili found her some minutes later.

"My lord," she breathed, seated on the edge of their deep marble tub, which was full of swirling water pumped up from hot springs beneath the mountain. "I thought you might like to bathe." Her clothes were folded neatly out of the way and she could _feel _his eyes raking over her naked form as he stood framed in the doorway, drenched in sweat and still bare to the waist. "Would you like me to help you undress, my prince?" She didn't wait for him to answer, standing up as elegantly as she could manage (she would never have Tauriel's ethereal grace, but Fili didn't seem to mind) and crossed the flagstone floor to stand in front of him.

"You looked very fine as you fought, my prince," she murmured, gazing into his eyes as she slowly sank down to her knees in order to reach his belt buckle. Now she was slightly below his eye level and she couldn't resist leaning forward to press her lips to the hollow of his throat, breathing in the scent of his sweat and the earthy smells of clay and metal. "So very fine..."

"Sigrid."

_Oh, Valar... _The deep rasp of his voice sent a bolt of fire into her belly that sank lower and throbbed between her legs. "Yes, Fili?"

His strong hand buried itself in her hair, blunt fingers tangling gently in the strands as he tilted her head back to gaze down into her face. "You're a vision," he breathed, then crushed his mouth against hers.

Sigrid moaned, clawing at his trousers in her eagerness to touch every inch of him. "Please, I need you," she gasped as he helped her remove the last of his clothes. "I saw you, and I wanted to throw myself down into that pit and have you right then, right there." She pulled away from him and scooted backwards across the floor until her back hit the side of the tub, hands outstretched, eager for him.

"Mahal, Sigrid," Fili groaned, dropping to his knees between her legs and burying his face in the valley between her breasts. His beard rasped against her skin, making her gasp as he rubbed his whiskery cheek over her nipple, knowing the reaction he'd get.

"Don't tease," she whimpered, burying her hands in his hair, still heavy with sweat.

"Anything my Sigrid desires," Fili panted, capturing her mouth with another desperate, hungry kiss as he pressed closer, pulling her up onto his thighs. "Come here, love."

Sigrid cried out with pleasure and arched her back as he hitched one of her long legs over his shoulder, curling the other around his waist. "Oh Mahal, you smell sweet, my Sigrid," Fili breathed against her neck as his fingers stroked the delicate pink petals of her exposed sex. "Sweeter than any flower that ever grew."

Sigrid's eyes rolled back as he spread her open, probing at her entrance with the blunt head of his cock. "I love you," she gasped, choking off as he pushed into her. "Oh... Oh... Oh, Fi... Fili, I love you..."

He mouthed at her throat and breasts, growling endearments in Khuzdul, Sindarin, Westron, and a dozen make believe languages that all blended together in a romantic potpourri across her skin. The wet slap of skin on skin and skin on stone mixed with the rumble of his voice and Sigrid's own high, breathy moans, amplified by the echoey bath chamber until she was sure the whole mountain could hear them.

She gasped as Fili pulled away, stretching out on his back on the flagstones. Sigrid followed, kneeling above him as she rose and fell on his cock, moaning desperately. "Fili!" she moaned, digging her fingers into his chest and grinding down atop him. "Oh, Valar!"

"Look at you," Fili growled, gripping her waist to help her move, up and down, up and down. "Look at my beautiful Sigrid. Mine..." His voice trailed off into a string of rough Khuzdul, one of his hands dropping from her waist to press at the sensitive nubbin at the top of her slit.

"AH!" Sigrid arched her spine, leaning back so her hands clutched at his calves. "AH, AH!" Her breasts heaved as she tried to find air to fill her lungs, but there was never enough. The world went white and fractured around the edges as she came, clenching around his member and pulling him deeper. "Ohhh YES! Ohhhh..."

Before she had a chance to register what had happened they were moving again. Fili flipped them over, cradling her head with one broad hand to keep it from smacking against the stone floor. "That's my girl," he panted, still thrusting between her thighs. "Perfect... Ahhh...! so perfect, lass..."

Sigrid wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight, curling her hands into his hair and pulling him down for another kiss. Her bones were butter, molding around him like a second skin. "My Fili," she panted between kisses as they surfaced for air. "My lion prince. Mine, all mine... AH!" She came again, softer than before, twitching beneath him as her back arched away from the floor.

Fili's thrusts stuttered and slowed before his hips snapped forward and he came with a garbled shout, his mouth pressed against her throat.

They stayed there for several long minutes, Sigrid's fingers combing lovingly through Fili's hair as she whispered breathless endearments into his mouth between delicate, sipping kisses.

Eventually they made it into the tub.

"If this is the reaction I can expect every time I have a bit of a spar, I'll have to spend more time at the fighting grounds." Fili moaned with satisfaction as Sigrid's slender hands massaged the knots from his shoulders. "Ohhh... Mmm... I've died and gone to the fields of bliss..." He settled his cheek on his crossed arms on the side of the tub and closed his eyes. The warm, swirling water bubbled around his chest.

Sigrid giggled and kissed the nape of his neck, pressing her breasts into his back. "It was very masculine, my love," she crooned, letting her hands drift down his body, dancing over his ribs before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Seeing your muscles moving like that, so strong and powerful. All thrust and force and push and pull... Mmm..." She buried her face in his shoulder, hugging his hips with her thighs.

"Made you think of other things, huh?" He chuckled softly. "Now you know how I feel when I see you laughing with your friends, all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, breathless, breasts heaving..."

Sigrid nuzzled into his neck. "My delicious, salacious prince," she purred. "Always staring at my breasts."

"They're right at my eye level, love. You can hardly blame me."

"Lusty thing. None of the other dwarves stare at my breasts."

"Aye, because they know I'd kill 'em if they did." He turned around in her arms so that he was leaning against the side of the tub with Sigrid on his chest. "Only one dwarf is lucky enough to have his own Sigrid." His eyes were heavy-lidded but still burning blue.

Sigrid tugged playfully at his mustache, laughing when he nipped at her fingertips, then kissed him softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Fili," she sighed, loose-limbed and content.

His hand smoothed up and down her back. "I love you, too, my Sigrid."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything, love."

"Never, _ever_ spar with Bombur. Especially not shirtless. I'd never reach orgasm again."

Fili threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
